


Stay With Me

by puppyfacedbrokenboys



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blood, M/M, Stabbing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfacedbrokenboys/pseuds/puppyfacedbrokenboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One second, Jackson and Aiden were celebrating their anniversary and the next everything turns into a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: jaiden human!au where they're in an established years old relationship and one night on their anniversary they get mugged and then their canonical deaths happen but jackson survives and sad.

It happened so fast. One second Aiden was kissing him on the street as they walked home from the pub to their apartment, the next they were surrounded by guys with blades that glinted silver under the light of the street lamp.

Aiden was shielding him before his brain even sluggishly comprehended what was happening. The guys were demanding something, but Jackson couldn’t hear them over the rushing of his blood in his ears from his beating heart. He grabbed at Aiden and pulled him back, trying to pull his boyfriend back before he got—

“Jackson, don’t,” Aiden warned, low, right next to his ear as he jostled with Jackson to pull him behind him, and god dammit, why did he always have to be the macho one.

“No, Aiden, don’t do anything stupid,” Jackson hissed back and moved so his body in front of Aiden’s. “Listen, guys, you want some money? Look, I’ll give you all I have. Then we can all be on our way, alright?” Jackson tried to be calm, but his voice was higher than normal and not really calm. He quickly unlatched the watch from his wrist and tossed it to the thug closest to him. “Pure gold, that. Rolex, 8 grand.”

He kept talking, trying to distract them as he reached for his wallet, but Aiden clamped a hand on his wrist and lunged in front of him. “Jackson, look o—!”

There was a flurry of feet, and Jackson got hit in the back of the head and went down hard like a sack of potatoes. Hands grabbed at him, and he struggled and he heard Aiden give a guttural scream. Jackson was up like a flash, adrenaline pumping through his veins as he knocked the two off of him and rushed towards Aiden. “No, leave him alone!” Jackson heard himself yell in a rage as he dropped down by Aiden’s side.

He gagged at the sight of blood pooling from between Aiden’s fingers and gave a roar of rage, surging towards the thugs, but they were faster. Jackson felt the knife lodge into his side, but he kept swinging his arms. He slipped in Aiden’s blood and went down after catching one of them hard in the jaw. He tried to get up, but the pain in his side was too much and the thugs just laughed as they wrestled his wallet from his pocket, gave him one last punch to the head, and ran off.

Jackson’s head pounded, his chest hurt to breath, and the warm thickness of blood oozing from his side made him gag. But he didn’t worry about that, not with Aiden next to him, labored breaths the only sound he could hear.

“Aiden!” Jackson screeched frantically, sliding over to put his free hand over the gushing wound. Hot, wet tracks made their way down his face as he tried to get Aiden to respond. “Aiden, babe, c’mon, talk! Stay with me, you gotta stay with me!” he begged, letting go of his own wound to try to scramble for his phone to call 911. “Somebody, help!!!” he yelled to the cold, night air desperately.

“Jacks,” Aiden breathed, and Jackson stopped yelling and pressed his hand harder over the wound in his boyfriend’s stomach. Jackson didn’t like the foggy look in his eyes. “I l-love you.”

“No, dumbass,  _shut up_. You’re not gonna leave me. I love you too, but no, asshole, you have to  _stay. With. me_. I do not give you permission to die on me. Not like this, not now. Not ever, you got me? I am  _not_ saying goodbye to you on the cold pavement while bleeding out, no,” Jackson begged pathetically as he managed to pull Aiden closer to him to wrap his arm around him. Fuck his own wound, he needed to take care of Aiden.

Aiden began shivering, and his face was eerily pale under the street light, but he was breathing – shallowly, but breathing. “Fine, okay,” he whispered, coughing as blood bubbled from his lips and Jackson finally got his phone out and called an ambulance.

* * *

 

The ambulance came and it took two paramedics to pull Jackson away from Aiden to be looked at. “You’re not going anywhere, fuckface, okay. I am going to see you at the hospital once I get all patched up so help me god, no one will be able to stop me. So you just stay awake okay.” Jackson didn’t get much of a response, only a small nod of the head but that was enough.

The moment Jackson saw the Aiden was properly loaded into the back of the ambulance, he swayed dangerously on his feet and was caught, thankfully, by one of the other paramedics. His head swam and his tears flow hotly down his face and he was completely frantic as he was loaded into the ambulance. There was a sharp pain in his forearm and slowly the world turned black and his body numb and weightless.

* * *

 

“We’re sorry to inform you, Mr. Whittemore, but he didn’t make it.”

The words hit Jackson like a ton of bricks. Shock set in as he froze, and just sat there in his hospital bed trying to comprehend what all that meant. But of course, this was Jackson, and Jackson ran on rage when he didn’t know what else to do. He ripped the IV from his arm and stood up, ignoring the blood rush to his head and the sharp pain from his side. “Let me see him,” he demanded.

“I’m sorry, sir, but you—”

“Take me to him now, or you’re gonna join him,” he yelled through clenched teeth.

“Sir, I don’t think—”

“I’ll take you to him!” a short girl squeaked, and Jackson flashed her a wide smirk.

“Perfect.” And with that, Jackson followed the mousy nurse out of the room and down the hall.

That fucker. He told him not to leave him, he forbid it. He wasn’t allowed to leave him alone. Not after all they’d been through. Not after they were finally happy together. This wasn’t fair.

Rage boiled under his skin and Jackson wanted to yell and scream and punch things. But he held off, and once the nurse stopped in front of a room and told him to go in, Jackson told her to get the fuck away.

He walked into the room, letting the door close loudly behind him and just one look at the body on the bed made all that rage flood from his veins to be replaced with a heavy coldness of realization.

Aiden laid there, pale and not moving. His eyes were closed and his chest bare except for the purple stained blue cloth covering his torso. Jackson couldn’t breathe, his throat closing up and choaking him as he took in the sight him front of him.

Tears rolled down his face as he just—broke. “No. A-aiden, no. Fuck you. You weren’t supposed to leave me, you asshole!” And the rage was back, burning through his chest as he felt like an open wound. His fists clenched and he lashed out, hitting Aiden’s body and gasping at the contact of rage flushed skin touched deathly cold. He sunk to his knees then, sobbing, feeling as if his world was crumbling and his heart breaking as reached out and shook Aiden’s body now.

“Wake up, don’t do this to me. Don’t leave me here without you. God dammit, Aiden, I told you not to do anything stupid—and look at you now! You jumped in front of me and got yourself killed. You stupid fucking asshole, I love you. Come back to me,” Jackson wailed, voice breaking.

His face burned and he was choking on snot and his throat was on fire from all the yelling, but none of that compared to the numbing of his soul as he realized no amount of yelling or hitting or shaking was going to bring Aiden back. He stood up on shaky legs and curled around Aiden on the bed, letting the body wracking sobs flow from him as he clutched the love of his life’s dead body for the last time.


End file.
